leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Venus (Crystal)
Sailor Venus is the Sailor Senshi identity of Minako Aino. She is the fifth Sailor Senshi to be introduced and join the Sailor team. She was the leader of the Inner Sailor Senshi. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Appearance Like the other characters, Sailor Venus' appearance is based off of her appearance in the manga. |-|Sailor V = In her appearance as Sailor V fuku was different than the other Senshi's fuku. In place of a tiara, she wore a red mask. she wore a sleeveless midriff shirt with red accents on the sides that sometime revealed her stomach. She wore a white choker with a crescent moon, her collar was navy blue with two red stripes. Her shoulder pads were white, armor-like, shoulder guards, her bow was red while the center of her front bow was orange, and her gloves were like Sailor Venus's: white with orange elbow fittings. Her skirt was blue with a red border,her back bow was blue, her shoes were blue with ankle straps, and her red ribbon from her civilian form was carried over into her Senshi form. |-|Sailor Venus = Sailor Venus has long blonde hair, with a red bow. She also wears a sailor fuku, with a dark orange skirt and high heels. She has a blue bow on her chest and a orange bow on her back. She has a reddish-orange chain around her waist which she uses as a weapon. Just like the other Sailor Senshi she wears a tiara on her forehead, with a stone of her signature color (bright orange in Sailor Venus' case) in the center of it. However, in her first appearance she has a crescent moon symbol on her forehead instead of the tiara. |-|Super Sailor Venus = In the original anime series, her mystical chain of love was never worn. It was used later seasons in her utilizing her much stronger ''Venus Love-Me Chain'' attack in the third season in her secondary evolved Sailor form. Biography Season One: Dark Kingdom The Sailor V Game was a side-scrolling game that was made by Artemis, it was used to train Minako to use her powers without her realizing it. Usagi is a fan of the Sailor V Game and often visits the Game Center Crown to play it. Usagi's Disguise Pen, Ami's transformation pen, and their communicator watches all came from the game. The Headquarters for the Sailor Senshi was also located underneath the machine; the door to it opened when the words "GAME ENDLESS" appeared on screen. She first appears in Act 1 (albeit in her Sailor V form) watching from afar. In ''Act 6'', Sailor Venus encouraged Usagi through the Sailor V game, telling her that she can defeat the enemy. When Sailor Venus met Usagi and the rest of the Senshi, they spotted a crescent moon on her forehead; Sailor Venus and Artemis went on to say that she was the princess that they needed to protect. She appears at the end of ''Act 7'', throwing her Crescent Boomerang at Zoisite. She then smiled at Sailor Moon. In ''Act 9'', she transformed into her full Sailor form as Sailor Venus when the true Princess of the Moon was revealed to be none other than Sailor Moon/Usagi herself. To prove her true identity as leader of the four Inner Sailor Senshi, the circular gemstone on her tiara turned bright orange. Unlike the others, she has more experience as a Sailor Soldier and knows more about the corrupted people of the Dark Kingdom, and their mistress, Queen Metalia. Sailor Venus also likes to do solo missions and used to believe that she could handle situations by herself, but thanks to Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars she no longer has that mindset. Season Two: Black Moon Clan Sailor Venus becomes much stronger; due to the mystical Star Power Stick she was given from Luna, which increases her light-based powers and attacks greatly. She was the only Sailor Senshi not abducted by Rubeus and remained by Sailor Moon's side to help rescue their fellow Senshi from the forbidden planet Nemesis. She confronted the youngest of the Spectre sisters' with her new and much stronger Rolling Heart Vibration ''attack, but missed her target. With the help of Chibiusa and her time key, Venus went off to the future along with Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artemis to aid Chibiusa in saving her homeland and her mother. She was surprised but pleased to meet another Sailor Senshi, Sailor Pluto, the Sailor Senshi of Space-Time. She was even more puzzled upon meeting a man who greatly resembled Tuxedo Mask, whom was revealed to be King Endymion. Sailor Venus later fought against two creations of Rubeus' when Prince Demande himself arrived and abducted Sailor Moon; much to her shock. Season Three: Death Busters Powers and Abilities Sailor Venus has control over the elements of light and metal, though her powers tend to be love-themed. She possesses a metal beaded chain which she wears as a belt, and a metallic crescent boomerang. She can use her chain to ensnare opponents or to save others from danger. Warrior of Love can create Rolling Heart and beam of pure light and warp the chain of enemies before they strike a powerful blast of light energy. She is physically talented and has leadership skills in addition have the right to operate the Stone Sword. Minako at any time can use her compact to change in any person. Like the other Sailor Senshi, she can create an exceptionally strong, bright orange force field for protection; capable of withstanding extensive damage of energy-based attacks and also flying and levitating. Transformation Phrases and Items |-|Phrases= *Venus Power, Make Up *Venus Star Power, Make Up *Venus Planet Power Make Up |-|Items = *Transformation Pen *Star Power Stick *Compact Attacks |-|Attacks = *Crescent Boomerang *Sailor Planet Attack *Venus Love-Me Chain *Rolling Heart Vibration *Venus Wink Chain Sword Weapons |-|Weapons= *Chain Trivia Gallery ''For images of the second anime incarnation of Sailor Venus, please see Sailor Venus (Crystal)/Image Gallery. Videos es:Sailor Venus (Crystal) Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Royalty Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal biographies Category:Crystal Sailor Senshi